


Hotter than Ever

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Hotter than Ever

"How can it be this _hot_?" Schuldig whined. "It's _March_. In _Sweden_."

"Global warming," Crawford said in a bored, superior tone. _I didn't foresee this_ , he thought.

"Useless," Schuldig muttered, getting another cold beer.

"At least drink Coke, it's seven in the morning," Crawford said.

Schuldig gave him the finger.

"Let's kill the target and go somewhere colder. This humidity wrecks my hair, and I wake up in pools of sweat."

"Of course, maybe you're just going through the male menopause", Crawford said meanly. "You're not as young and pretty as you were."

Schuldig gave him a blinding heat-related headache.


End file.
